A. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for securing a pipe, channel or the like to a strut or channel.
B. Description of the Related Art
Presently, pipe or conduit clamps are specifically designed to accept and secure pipe or conduit having a particular outside diameter. For example, one particular clamp may be designed for specific use with a ½″ nominally sized pipe or conduit, while a different clamp is designed for use with a ¾″ nominally sized pipe or conduit. While known clamps work well for their intended uses, each size of pipe or conduit requires a different clamp.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus designed to receive and secure different sized pipes or conduits, which have different outside diameters.